


Storytime

by sister_wolf



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-23
Updated: 2005-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/sister_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Storytime can get complicated around Titans Tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storytime

"So, wait, you're saying that you turned into a monster, and then you put all the Teen Titans into big glass tubes?" Mia asked, propping her elbows on the table and resting her chin on her hands, like a little kid waiting for a story.

"Yeah, it was pretty ugly. Tentacled, slimy monster really isn't my color." Gar shrugged, tossing a few more M&M's into his mouth.

"So why'd you turn into a monster, anyway?"

"Well, it was kinda complicated. Y'see, there was this demon chick--"

Just then, Raven walked past the open kitchen door. Gar inhaled an M&M and ended up bent over the table coughing while Mia pounded helpfully on his back. "Ah, thanks, kid. It was, uh-- complicated. Ancient history. Don't worry about it. Hey, shouldn't you be heading home about now?"

Alone in the kitchen, Gar sighed and leaned back in his chair. The security camera in the corner of the ceiling was pointed in his direction, and Gar had a pretty good suspicion of who was watching. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "So, what do you think of the new kid?"

The sound system made Vic sound tinny and staticky. "She's young."

Gar made a face. "They're all young. But do you think she'll work out okay?"

"She'll be fine, green genes. Only... you might want to wait a while before telling the new kids _all_ the old stories."

Frowning, Gar said, "I keep forgetting, or something. That she's the same Raven. It doesn't even seem possible, y'know? That she went evil and drove Joey crazy, and made me go all tentacle-y. Seems like another life."

"It is a new life, babe. For her."

Gar sighed. "Yeah, I guess." He munched M&M's thoughtfully for a few moments, then looked up, grinning. "Hey, you'd better not get in the habit of calling me 'babe' in front of the kids. Someone might get suspicious that there's some kind of hanky-panky going on here."

Vic laughed. "I'll show you hanky-panky."

"Promises, promises."


End file.
